Drowning
by Kyogou
Summary: Tamaki feels like he is drowning. A small challenge drabble of TamakixKyouya. Prompt was said pairing, location in a room with little or no light, and had to express the feeling of joy. Nothing too explicit, but rated as such just in case.


As the curtains fluttered and allowed the faintest of the crisp evening breeze to brush against his back, dewed with exertion, Tamaki knew he was drowning in love. It all began with the subtle invitation, the alluring smile upon the other's face that drew him into the lair, unknowing that the moment he stepped into the room, there would be no turning back. The door would close, and then the realization that he had been found out would flood through his veins. The youngest Ootori was insanely clever, and how long he had known of the host king's feelings was uncertain, but what was certain was that he had waited until the right time to wrangle those words right out his mouth.

They had sat in subtle silence, the lights of Kyouya's room switched off and only the dull flicker of the bed stand candle to illuminate them, neither teen moving much save for Tamaki's occasional fidgeting and Kyouya's consistent smile. For a topic so scarcely spoken of, the host king was rather shocked that his friend had been so patient with him. It was almost as if he had waited for him to be ready to talk about it, though he knew there was no way to get around not talking about it because the Ootori was fierce in his ways of getting what he wanted, even if it meant that he would have to sit with Tamaki in that room for the next several years.

"I-I really don't know how to say this…" Tamaki bit his lip, wearing it down with worry as he glanced up into the other's eyes. At this point it seemed that actions would speak louder than words, as no words could describe how much his feelings had morphed from a simple, adoring friendship to a flush of passion, warm with desire. What was he to do in a situation like this? Make something up? … No, Kyouya was much too smart and would easily have been able to tell he was bluffing.

So he acted, turning back towards his friend and taking a deep breath before pushing himself to hands and knees, leaning skyward and into the other's personal zone. He breeched it before Kyouya had any time to react, pressing up and allowing their lips to brush with just the faintest of touches, closing his eyes at the brief jolt of electricity that it offered. Kyouya's lips were… surprisingly soft, perhaps it being just as surprising that the other wasn't pulling away from his timid kiss.

Tamaki lost track of how that simple, testing kiss had evolved into the both of them sprawled out on the young Ootori's bed, flustered and disheveled as they fought for gasps of air, lips swollen from passionate kisses. The blonde was simply in awe, looking down at the one sprawled beneath him as if he had just been offered the most exotic thing that no simple man could afford, and who was he to waste the rare opportunity? Their clothes were gone, lost in the throes of intimacy, and even the dark haired secretary had to wonder why exactly he was allowing this… perhaps it had its benefits. It just felt… right.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki breathed in his scent, feeling nothing but pure love and joy for being graced with such a chance. At this point, whatever repercussions he would later face for his actions were irrelevant, wishing nothing more than to lavish praise and adoration upon his skin until it dewed with perspiration, every emerging droplet doomed to be lapped away by the warmth of the Suoh's tongue. He could feel the twitch of the muscles underneath, quivering under the gentle, yet relentless ministrations.

Dark hues dawned upon the other as he watched the other in turn prepare him, soothe him, fill him to an uncomfortable point that eventually melted to one of bliss, even someone so cryptic as him unable to resist the temptations of heated passion that were being inflicted. Kyouya didn't know how or why he was allowing Tamaki to so easily take over, but all that mattered to him right now was that the blonde was happy.

Perhaps all along, he had been drowning in his own sort of feelings for the Suoh boy.


End file.
